Tangled Up In Blue 'Deleted Scenes'
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: This is where I will be posting a collection of missing scenes that are based on prompts or deemed unnecessary for my actual story Tangled Up In Blue. Captain Swan AU.
1. Interrupted Sexy Times

Emma was having really bad hunger pangs when she woke up. Which really was a shame seeing as she was snuggled comfortably in her lover's arms and didn't ever want to leave. He was still sleeping, an adorably content look settled in his handsome features as she peered up at him.

In the end, her intense craving for something sweet overruled her other desires. She very slowly and carefully removed Killian's arm from around her belly and placed it beside his face. The next challenge was his legs that were entangled with hers. She gently pushed his body from hers and somehow managed to slip her legs free and force herself to sit up, dangling her feet over the bed. As she craned her neck and glanced over at her peacefully sleeping boyfriend, Emma immediately regretted her decision, but if she didn't satisfy her craving, she wasn't going to be able to relax.

She stood up and walked over to the closet, grabbing her robe. As she slipped it on, tying the belt above her belly, she felt like she was on a cloud, her body still buzzing and feeling alight from the lovemaking she and Killian had engaged in the night before. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her lips as she went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. She couldn't believe how happy and content she was after all the years she felt imprisoned when she was with Neal. Even knowing that he was still a threat to Emma and her baby, she was still optimistic. She felt safe and secure with Killian, and no abusive husband of hers was going to change that.

Emma opened the refrigerator, finding the leftover apple pie she had made. She licked her lips thinking about having a slice of it. She grabbed the pie container it was in and shut the door behind her before making her way to the counter. She took out a slice and transferred it to a plate, putting it in the microwave.

When the pie was warmed up to her liking, she took out a carton of vanilla ice cream, scooping some up and plopping it on top of the slice before replacing the container in the freezer. She decided that she would feel selfish eating apple pie by herself without sharing some with Killian so she grabbed two forks from the silverware drawer.

Just as she was about to pick up the plate, she felt a pair of strong hands curl around her hips and a warm pair of lips brushing across her ear. Her heart fluttered as he swiped her disheveled hair to one side of her shoulder, murmuring against her skin.

"Mmm, something smells delicious."

Emma immediately smiled and turned her head slightly, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin as he kissed her lobe and gently bit down, his hands moving towards her belly, gently caressing her through the robe. She shuddered as the hot breath in her ear sent a tingle of pleasure directly to her core. "It's just microwaved leftovers from the fridge," she managed breathlessly, even though he had barely even touched her.

She felt him grin against her skin as he nosed her earlobe. "I'm not talking about the pie." Emma blushed, smiling even wider and biting her bottom lip. She knew that she still reeked of sex and even now, he could probably smell the scent of her arousal building between her thighs. "You smell just as sexy as you look in this little robe of yours. I think you came down here to get a slice of my favorite pie to intentionally torture me," he groaned in her ear. He was wearing only his boxers and she could feel his arousal hard against her butt as he rocked his hips, giving her little thrusts as his hands protected her belly from hitting the edge of the counter.

Her mind could barely concentrate on her task as she tried to speak. "I can't help it if I have a sweet tooth. I thought you of all people would understand, considering you eat apple pie for breakfast on a daily basis," she reminded him with a strangled laugh. She desperately tried to ignore the things he was doing to her as she lifted one of the forks and scooped up some apple pie. "In fact I was going to share some before you came down here." Emma brought the bite of pie and ice cream to her mouth, tasting the warm verses cold sweetness on her tongue as she licked her lips. She let a moan slip as he continued to slowly rock his erection against her ass. "Have you learned by now not to mess with a pregnant woman when she's trying to eat?" she teased him after swallowing.

"And what pray tell are you going to do about it, love?" he asked playfully, leaving soft kisses along her neck. Emma shivered, feeling his wonderful lips on her skin, his attempt of making her squirm, relentless, and she almost dropped the fork.

She had to compose herself before scooping up another bite, this time picking up the plate and turning in his arms so she could feed it to him. "I'm going to give you a taste to show you what you're missing." She brought the fork to his mouth and he opened without hesitation, letting her slip the bite of pie and ice cream between his lips. He licked his mouth swallowing it down his throat as she took another bite herself.

"Mmmm, it's good but I'd still rather have you," he spoke in a husky voice as he took the plate and fork from her, setting them on the counter. "Besides, that's a lot of sugar for you darling."

Emma arched a brow, eyeing him in confusion. "I thought you weren't going to tell me how to eat?"

"Aye love, apologies. I just don't want your blood sugar to spike, making you sick."

A devious smile spread across her lips as she leaned in to kiss him, slipping her hand in between them and inside his boxers, her fingers wrapping around his thick length, her thumb swiping the precum from his slit. "I guess I'll just need some protein to offset the carbs," she said in a seductive voice, licking the taste of him from her lips.

He opened his mouth to protest before catching onto what she was actually trying to tell him, his cheeks filling with blush as he flashed her a grin. "Hmmm…" He thrusted into her hand as she stroked his cock. "I'll gladly fill your mouth some protein… bloody siren."

She moaned, his words galvanizing her and she smashed her lips into his. He groaned in her mouth as she immediately flicked her tongue over his, tasting the ice cream and apple on his cold tongue and they wrapped their arms around one another, pulling each other closer. Even if her belly wasn't in the way he just couldn't be close enough. Emma held his jaw in her grasp, caressing his stubble underneath her fingertips as she made out with her boyfriend, massaging his tongue with hers.

Emma's skin was set ablaze as his hands roamed her body, finding her ass and cupping her cheeks in his palms, giving them a firm squeeze. She whimpered, moving her own hands to his chest and roughly biting his bottom lip between her teeth. "To hell with the apple pie." She pushed him backwards until his back hit the island counter, eliciting a low growl as their mouths devoured one another, their tongues fighting for dominance. The pie and ice cream soon fell to the back of Emma's mind; her body craved _him_ more than anything, even after their hot night of passion.

She released his lips, leaving them both breathless as she started pressing wet kisses down his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple before making her way down his amazing body. She knelt on the floor as she reached his boxers and eagerly pulled out his throbbing cock, feeling the thick weight in her hand and moaning.

"Love, you really don't have to-" his words were cut off when she took him in her mouth and slowly devoured his length, bobbing her head up and down. Guttural groans tore from his throat as his hands went to her hair, entangling his fingers in her locks. Emma twirled her tongue around the head, licking and tasting him as she cupped his balls in her hand, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Oh fuck…" he groaned, fucking her mouth as he cupped the back of her head in his hands. "Bloody fucking hell…"

They both lost themselves, getting caught up in their haze of passion, she almost didn't hear the kitchen door being opened.

"Oh good you're up."

Emma's eyes blew wide and she immediately released Killian's cock from her mouth as he offered a hand to help her stand up. He quickly tucked himself in his boxers as Emma wiped her mouth, both of them turning their attention to the door being closed. A head of soft brown curls turned around, barely missing the display as he walked over to the island counter.

"Your brother has a key… good to know," she breathed, clutching onto Killian's shoulders for balance. Her knees were weak from her activity.

"Oh good, you're awake too, Emma. Just the person I need to talk to-"  
Liam stopped as his eyes darted between the two of them, studying their faces and flashing them an inquiring look. "Am I interrupting something?"

Simultaneous responses fell from both mouths. "No," Emma shook her head as Killian replied an irritated "yes," and he turned around, leaning his hands on the counter, keeping his lower half covered behind it.

"We were just having apple pie à la Mode. Want some?" She asked as she turned to fetch the slice of pie with melted ice cream on top, picking it up and offering it to Liam.

He eyed it suspiciously. "That's okay, I already ate. And I don't eat sweets for breakfast. I'm trying to watch my figure," he said placing his hands on his stomach. "I want to be fit for when the baby comes and I have to chase the little lad or lassie around."

"So, what's so urgent that you couldn't call ahead of time before casually stopping by?" Killian asked, still a bit irritated. Emma playfully whacked his shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked her, confused as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Emma asked Killian as she started making her way around the counter.

"Thank you, Emma. Killian needed someone to put him in his place." Liam chuckled as she approached him and gave him a hug.

"I never got a chance to congratulate you and Cordelia on the baby. I'm happy for both of you."

"Ah, thank you, lass," Liam murmured, reciprocating the hug, snugly wrapping his arms around her. It was much like hugging a big teddy bear. When they pulled away, Liam had a guilty look on his face as he scratched behind his ear. "Emma, I'm not sure what Killian's told you but I want to apologize for my inappropriate remarks against you. I really didn't mean them, I was only looking out for my brother and his career… he's worked very hard to get where he's at... plus I'm just not used to him being so taken by someone like he is with you… since he lost Milah."

"It's okay. He didn't tell me specifically but I don't need to know," she assured him as she came back to Killian and rubbed his back. "I don't want him to get in trouble either and I'm glad he has a brother like you who looks out for him." Killian gave her a small smile as he took her hand in his and brought it his lips, pressing a soft kiss there.

"I have no regrets, Emma. I love you," Killian assured her adamantly.

Emma's pulse sped up and she couldn't help the smile that threatened her lips. "I love you too."

Killian turned toward her and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her on the lips. She couldn't see Liam but she could sense that he felt awkwardly uncomfortable witnessing their displays of affection.

He cleared his threat, causing Emma and Killian to revert their attention back to him. She turned around in his arms and he rested her hands on her belly as she leaned back into his front, covering his hands with hers.

"Well, I'm not staying long I just came by because Cordelia wasn't sure what to get you for the baby shower. She loves to knit but she was afraid of being cheap. Besides, you'll probably be getting a lot of baby clothes so you probably want something different, right?"

"That's really sweet of her, and actually I'm fine with her knitting something rather than spending a lot of money. I'm sure my baby couldn't have enough blankets or clothes."

"Okay, lass, I'll let her know. And if I were you, I wouldn't let him buy you anything," Liam teased as he pointed at Killian.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously as Killian shot him a look of confusion..

"Because he'll probably get you a breast pump or something like that," Liam chuckled.

"Oi! I'll have you know, I got Emma a perfectly nice gift."

Emma turned her head to Killian. "You didn't have to get me anything. You already bought me a car and a baby seat."

"You bought that for Emma?" Liam asked, surprised.

"Aye. I wanted her to have a decent car to drive the little lad around in."

"Emma, what's your secret? I'm in need of a new car too for me and Cord. What do I have to do to get Killy here to buy me one?" he asked playfully.

"Sorry Liam, but I'm afraid you don't fit the criteria. One, you called me Killy and you know how much I hate that. And two, you're not as pretty as Emma and you're not my girlfriend."

"Yeah I'm only your older and more wiser brother. I guess that doesn't count for anything these days," Liam shot back as he started for the door, lifting his hand to the knob.

Killian rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that I spend more time with a gorgeous blonde than you."

Liam laughed and shook his head as he opened the door. "Emma you can have him."

Emma smiled at their playful banter. "I'll gladly take him off your hands."

"Alright, I'll see you both at the shower."

"Okay, bye Liam."

Liam barely shut the door behind him when Killian took Emma's hips in his hands, making her gasp as he pressed himself against her butt.

"Now where were we?" he asked in a deep, mischievous voice. Emma smirked as she instantly surrendered to him, rubbing her ass against his crotch, feeling how hard he was.

"Still have your appetite?" she asked him, surprised.

"For you? Always," he responded in a low growl as he lifted his left hand and slipped it under the opening of her robe, his thumb brushing over her nipple, instantly making it hard.

Feeling his full erection pressed against her body and his hand massaging her breast, heat spread through her entire body and she moaned incoherent responses, needing him badly. Killian turned her around, lifted her and brought her to the table, settling between her legs.

He pulled at the ends of her belt, loosening it and letting each side of her robe open, her swollen breasts spilling out. Killian's eyes darkened, drinking them in as he growled. He moved his hands to her gems, teasing the nipples and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes as her fingers scrubbed through his hair. "Bloody gorgeous," he groaned, his voice completely shattered as he let her breasts fill his palms, his fingers massaging them gently. Her folds were completely soaked, she didn't know how much longer she could take of not being touched where she needed him most.

"Killian…"

Eager to fulfill her request, his right hand slipped to her aching sex, his fingers disappearing into her folds. "Fuck you're wet," he uttered a broken whisper as he leaned in, his mouth drawing in the skin just above her left breast. "So fucking wet for me…"

Moans tumbled from her lips as he pushed two fingers in and out of her aching heat, his thumb feathering her clit. His left hand went to the small of her back to hold her up as he continued sucking on her chest. She felt herself slowly fall to pieces when he captured his nipples and breasts in his mouth, teasing and nipping as he fondled her nub. She cursed out obscenities as he added another finger, plunging into her depths more rapidly.

"Ohhhh... God…" she cried out her pleasure as he gave her nipple one last suck before releasing her breast and crashing his hot mouth on hers, kissing her deeply.

She wasn't used to all of the attention he gave her. All of her life, she had dealt with men who took their pleasure from her, mistreated it, mistreated her and misused her. Neal was always out for himself, even in the beginning of their relationship. Emma was starting to wonder if the bastard had ever loved her at all.

Even with Emma being pregnant, Killian didn't hold back and he loved pleasuring her. He loved going down on her and he loved driving her mad with pleasure. And still, he didn't handle her like glass. He was so perfect for her in every way, it was a bit scary.

Emma yelped out as Killian drew out her climax, three fingers still pounding into her core. With every thrust, he teased her tongue with his, letting the tip of it brush over hers as he hit that spot inside of her with his fingers, swallowing her moans. Her nectar spilled freely over his digits, her body vibrating as she came in his hand. He tenderly kissed her lips as she came down from her high, panting harshly, droplets of sweat forming at her forehead.

Once she caught her breath, she ran her fingers along his jaw, kissing him eagerly. She still needed him inside of her. She needed him with every fiber of her being.

"Killian… I need you… please."

"You're not too tired?"

She shook her head. "No. Not until I have you." She pulled off the robe from her shoulders letting it pool over the table.

Killian didn't need to be asked twice as he urged her back until she was leaning on the table, her legs spread apart invitingly.

"Fuck me, Killian," she begged, her voice completely wrecked. He growled at her request as he yanked off his boxers and stepped out of them before settling between her thighs. He grabbed her hips and lined himself up with her entrance, slowly thrusting into her. She moaned, letting her body relax as she felt him rocking against her, his cock stretching her walls and filling her so deliciously.

He placed his hands on either side of her belly, his sparkling blue eyes locked with hers in a heated gaze as shattered groans fell from his mouth. "Gods, your feel so incredible…"

Killian's hands slid underneath her thighs and he lifted her legs up, allowing him to fuck her deeper, the table rocking back and forth, hitting the wall with every thrust. Bracing her hands on the edge of the table, she let him take her to his heart's content, enjoying every smack of skin as he pounded into her.

The rhythm and speed soon became too much for her and she felt her arousal take over her body. Her walls collapsed, squeezing his pulsing cock, causing his hips to stutter. They both climaxed in unison, groans tossed in the air as his seed spurted deep within her center. They tried to catch their breaths as he slowly slipped out of her.

"As much as I love having sex while you're pregnant, I have to admit, I can't wait until you have your little lad, love," he breathed as he offered his hand, helping her sit up. She was still dizzy with pleasure as she rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his hips for balance. "You're much too far away."

"Agreed," she said breathlessly, smirking against him as she conjured all the ways and all the surfaces they could have each other on when she was no longer sporting a baby in her belly.


	2. The best form of therapy is you

**A/N: Set sometime before Emma goes into labor and based on a combination of prompts.**

 **Prompt 1: What about Emma giving Killian a nice massage once, as a reward to his very sweet effort to take care of her all the time?**

 **Prompt 2: Now I would like Killian enjoying touching her belly like singing to her baby etc**

* * *

Killian came home late from a really long day at the clinic. He was sore, his whole body aching, there was a wobble in his step and he was just overall exhausted. The thought of a good, satisfying sleep sounded like heaven as he threw his keys on the counter and trudged through the house.

The warm light in the family room illuminated through the doorway, so he walked in, finding Emma sitting on the couch knitting. She looked absolutely adorable in her white tank top and pajama bottoms, her pregnant belly protruding underneath the scarf she was working on. His sister-in-law had gotten Emma into knitting a couple of weeks ago and it gave her something relaxing to do when she wasn't working.

He stood there watching her, a smile struggling to make it's way across his lips as her eyes lifted from her task. Her beauty alone made his whole body dissolve. He wanted to hug and kiss her, and give her his undivided attention, but he was afraid that he just did not have it in him to do so.

"Oh goodness, I didn't even hear you come in," she breathed, a bit struck as her hand went to her heart.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to startle you."

She was smiling but her features fell when she scanned him up and down, studying him intently. She immediately set down her knitting supplies, holding her belly as she pulled herself up from the couch. "You look exhausted, baby. You poor thing." Her words were soothing as she walked over to him, eyes glowing with a mixture of concern and love.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and sore, that's all."

He could tell she wasn't completely buying it as she cupped his cheeks in her hands, gracing him with a soft smile. Her touch was warm and instantly helped him to relax a bit. "Are you hungry? Dinner's in the refrigerator. I can get it for you," she murmured softly before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Not really. Just mostly want to sleep," he assured her, his hands finding her waist and wrapping around her as he pressed another tender kiss to her lips. Since they've been living together, he would normally come home to a warm meal when he wasn't so late, the house was always clean by her hands, even though he insisted that she leave it to the maid. And she would take care of him and help him to bed when he was too tired to do anything but rest.

Killian attempted to offer a smile but it hurt too much for even the small gesture and when she gently rested her hands on his shoulders to remove his jacket, he winced.

He could see Emma's motherly instincts kick in as worry washed over her features and once she pulled his jacket from his arms and draped it over the sofa, she came back to him, tugging on his hand. "Come on. I think the doctor needs some good doctoring."

He allowed her to pull him out of the room, without a whine of complaint. Killian didn't like to ask for help but if she was offering, he supposed he would let her. She was unyielding as she led him upstairs to the bedroom while he groaned from having to force his legs to make the trek.

When they entered the room, she gently pushed him backwards, urging him to sit on the bed. "Let me take care of my baby," she cooed, her hands loosening his tie when he slumped down into the mattress.

"Love, you already have a baby to worry about. I'll be okay. Just need to lie down is all," he assured her.

"Ah-ah, you always pamper me with massages, it's my turn to do the same for you." Her voice was stern as she started unbuttoning his shirt. He opened his mouth to protest but he really didn't have the strength to stop her. Besides, if the lass wanted to undress him and put her hands on his body who was he to argue? Emma pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor before patting a spot on the pillow. "Come on, lay on your stomach. And I'm not asking."

"Yes ma'am. If the beautiful lady insists," he managed to flirt with an intrigued brow. He could see the effect his words had on Emma as she blushed, her flinty lips cracking into a small smile.

"That's more like it. Now lay down."

Normally her demanding voice would turn him on, and honestly it did, but his bones were too weary to act on anything at the moment.

Killian did as he was told and sprawled across the middle of the bed on his stomach. His back, tight and tense, instantly felt relaxed and he let out a long, weary sigh as he tugged the pillow towards him and turned his head on his side to watch her. Emma moved determinedly as she removed his shoes from his feet and pulled off his socks.

Once he felt her cool, slender fingers on his tough heels, he easily became unwound and sank into the mattress. "That's it… just relax, babe." Her words were much more gentle as she worked on each foot, applying just the right amount of pressure, her thumbs making circles into the rough calluses of his skin. After being on his feet for most of the day, his shoes and socks cramping his feet, Emma's hands felt like pure heaven.

She spent an adequate amount of time on both of his feet before leaving the room and coming back with a bottle of massage oil in her hands.

Emma popped open the cap pouring a generous amount in her palms before setting the bottle on the nightstand and rubbing her hands together. He waited in high anticipation, deciding that he would very much enjoy the treatment she so lovingly offering. She climbed on the bed and straddled her boyfriend so her knees were on either side of him.

The instant Emma's hands were on his shoulders as she leaned over him, Killian buried his face in the pillow, emitting a deep audible groan from his belly.

Emma giggled as her hands worked firmly into his muscles, instantly easing the tension from his shoulders. "You're not the only one who's good with their hands," she teased, continuing to work her magic with her wonderful fingers.

Killian smirked into the pillow, not arguing one bit. "Mmmmhmmmm," he hummed into the silk material against lips as she pressed the heel of her palms firmly into his skin, easing out the knots in his muscles. He already knew her hands were capable of amazing things. She often gave him fantastic rubs in other places below his belt and drew orgasms out of him without even using her mouth. Even with Emma being pregnant, she made certain that he was never left unsatisfied.

Killian exhaled deeply, his body visibly becoming more unwound and molding into the mattress as Emma moved her hands to the center of his upper back for a few moments.

As she offered him soft, gentle words, her fingers wandered to the back of his neck and found another bundle of knots. He shifted and groaned, his muscles slowly relaxing underneath her touch.

She eventually continued on to his lower back, her hands pressing sharply against him and at one point Killian had to steady himself, deterring a certain part of his body from being aroused by her ministrations. He pushed out a long breath, feeling the hard pressure along his back and groaned a deep rumble, the sound muffled into the pillow.

"Would you like to tell me about your day?" she offered warmly, maneuvering her palms firmly into his skin and working her way back up.

He whined in protest at the thought of work.

She laughed, the sound vibrating through his body as he felt her body above him. "That bad, huh?"

He tilted his face away from the pillow to answer her. "Just very busy."

She hummed thoughtfully. "I can imagine. You work hard and deserve to be spoiled," she murmured softly and her hands never relented from massaging his back so brilliantly.

Killian smiled softly at the sentiment. He was worried that she might not be completely agreeable with everything his work entailed. It was his job to give physical exams, having intimate parts exposed to him, but that facet of his career didn't seem to bother her. He made sure time and time again that he only had 'non-medical' eyes for her.

"I'm just glad to be home with you and the little lad, my sweetness," he purred. Her hands were now warm, setting his body on fire as she continued the treatment.

"We're both glad to have you home, too. We missed you."

A broad grin crawled across his lips at her words. "I missed you both, too."

Emma swung her leg over and settled next to him, laying on her back, her green eyes sparkling as she looked over at him. He turned on his side, facing her as he lifted his hand to her belly and laid a soft kiss to her cheek. "I think about you and the wee duckling all the time," he whispered earnestly. "It's what keeps me going throughout the day."

Emma smiled amicably, her eyes glistening as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Well, knowing that you're coming home to us is what keeps me going."

His heart started doing somersaults as he gently captured her lips. At the same time, he felt the baby kicking in her belly, making both of them laugh against each other's mouths. He lifted her shirt above her stomach and looked down, watching the visible movement under her skin. He loved seeing and feeling her baby kick, it was a wonderful sensation he couldn't quite describe. "Love, do you mind if I sing to the little lad to soothe him?"

Emma arched a brow, surprised. "I take it you're not too tired?"

"No, I'm feeling much better thanks to you."

"Then no, of course I don't mind. I think he would love that very much. It will let him know that you're going to be the man in his life taking care of him."

"Aye," Killian agreed, her words filling his heart with warmth.

"Sing for us," she encouraged, excitement buzzing in her eyes. He chuckled, plopping a kiss to her nose before moving to her stomach and getting comfortable at her side as he soothingly ran his fingers up and down his girlfriend's precious belly.

"This is a song my father used to sing to my brother and I whenever we were scared of the dark and thought there were monsters in the closet," he laughed.

"Let's hear it." Emma relaxed her head into the pillow, waiting in anticipation.

Clearing his throat, his words were soft and gentle as he started singing. "Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone. He's on the run and your Killian's here." Emma laughed a little and he pushed her shirt up a bit more, dropping a kiss to the middle of her swollen belly. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy." He paused for a breath, looking up at Emma and seeing the gentle emerald eyes gazing upon him as he continued. "Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Every day in every way, it's getting better and better. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy." Killian could feel Emma's body melting into the mattress, reacting to his gentle touches and tune. She ran a hand through his hair, combing her fingers through his dark locks.

Expelling another long breath, he began again. "Out on the ocean sailing away, I can hardly wait. To see you come of age. But I guess we'll both just have to be patient. 'Cause it's a long way to go. A hard row to hoe. Yes, it's a long way to go." Killian could no longer feel the baby kicking as he continued caressing her belly with soothing circles. "But in the meantime, before you cross the street, take my hand. Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy." He ended the song, pressing more sweet kisses to the center before peering up at her again. A tear had rolled down her cheek as she reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"That was beautiful. Thank you."

"Of course, love," he graced her with a soft smile, laying a kiss to the back of her hand, then pressing one to each of her fingers.

He lowered his head again, covering her exquisite belly with kisses, grateful for the precious cargo it contained. Even if the devil had a hand in creating him, Killian would love the little lad as much as he loved his mother. He came up to her, wiping away the tear from her cheek with his thumb before leaving a kiss there.

The thought of getting this chance to be a father was almost overwhelming, but he was very much looking forward to the future with Emma and the baby. And also the possibility that one day, her son would call him Daddy.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you're curious, the song that Killian sings is "Beautiful Boy" by John Lennon.**


	3. Beautiful and Broken

**A/N: This is Killian's POV when they meet for the first time. It isn't much, but it's been sitting in my drafts for months, and I didn't have anything more to add to it without going into a different scene, so I just decided to post it. I didn't want to repeat the entire scene, so it's mainly just his thoughts.**

* * *

It had been a particularly long day at the clinic as Killian made his way down the corridor, nodding to various staff as he passed. It was busy that morning, lots of hustling and bustling to get to one appointment to the next. Killian regretted staying out so late the night before, when Liam talked him into going to another bar after Killian had made it perfectly clear that he was not interested.

It wasn't that Killian wasn't grateful for Liam and his attempts at getting him "back on the sailboat," as his brother would put it. Killian was lucky to have a brother who cared so much, who was willing to be his wingman, trying to scout out every attractive and available woman he could, to chat her up and then introduce to Killian if she seemed acceptable enough.

However, even if there was the slightest hint of a connection between Killian and this lass, he couldn't fathom the possibility of being with someone other than his Milah. If connection and good looks were what Killian sought after, he'd have probably asked Dr. Tink out a long time ago. He just wasn't the outgoing, free-spirited, _'hook up with a stranger from a bar'_ type of lad.

 _No_ , he had become more of a lone wolf since his wife's passing, and was perfectly content with that. He was perfectly content with the company he was acquainted with at work. The many amazing, kind-hearted women who passed through the doors of the clinic - those were the women he cared to conversate with, those were the women who gave him life.

Taking over the clinic was of course more challenging than he'd ever imagined, but his patients and staff helped get him through the day. It had helped heal him in a way he couldn't quite understand. Although, he always felt like something was missing in his life. A void he couldn't seem to fill.

Killian grabbed the file from the door, ready for his next appointment as he scanned over the patient's information.

 _Emma Swan, twenty-seven year old female, seventeen weeks pregnant, experiencing mild abdominal pains._

Killian looked up from the form with a curious expression. Not only was she a new patient, but he'd never heard of her before. He was hoping that it wasn't one of the lasses from out of town who he'd met at the bar. That had happened on occasion, so he always expected it when he didn't recognize a patient - because he knew every female in Storybrooke. He'd given most of them at least a pap smear at one point or another.

Killian entered the room, not really knowing what to expect.

After shutting the door, he turned around to face the woman who sat on the exam table, and what he saw shocked him to his verry core. She wasn't one of his usual patients, that was for sure.

"Miss Swan is it? I'm Dr. Killian Jones."

Killian maintained a friendly demeanor when he greeted her, but inside, he felt his heart squeezing so much, he thought it might burst. This blonde, pregnant woman sitting on the bed reminded him of Milah right off the bat. There was pain in her eyes, and not the pain from a broken heart. _No,_ this was a different kind completely. He'd recognized the look in her eyes because his late wife had the same look before she had run away with him.

He could spot a battered woman from miles away. The hopelessness, the wreckage, the mile-high walls, the fear, the distrust.

Although, there was something else lingering there as well, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe determination?

Emma shook her head, speaking in a stumbled slur. "You can't be my doctor..."

Killian was disappointed, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable. In fact, he was relieved when she told him she wanted a different OBGYN. Then she changed her mind, and all of a sudden his entire body was quivering, but he did his best not to let it show. He couldn't bare the thought of putting his hands on a battered woman, even if it were for medical purposes. Especially when Emma started crying in front of him.

His heart broke into a million pieces.

He decided he would do whatever he could to help her, even though he discovered she was leaving and he would probably never see her again.

After the appointment, Killian walked Emma to the exit doors, and she flashed him a broken smile, but it was beautiful at the same time.

 _Beautiful and broken._

"It was very nice to meet you Miss Swan. Best wishes to you," Killian managed, pulling out a card from his pocket and handing it to her. "If you do need anything or have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to call my cellphone, day or night."

"Thank you." Emma glanced at the card before tucking it into her bag. "Goodbye, Dr. Jones."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

With that, she turned around, and Killian watched as she walked out of the clinic.

For years, Killian had felt empty inside since his wife died. Even his brother couldn't get past his extremely high walls, but somehow, his heart tugged in a way it hadn't in a very long time.

He walked over to the windows of the waiting room, his eyes fixated on her as she got into her yellow bug. She reminded him of Milah so much, it was frightening. Of course, they looked nothing alike, but the fear that was a stable component in Emma's eyes and facial expressions, was the same.

All of the emotions he felt when he first met Milah came rushing back to him.

Killian captured and savored every last second he could of Emma until she started pulling away, as though he were trying to imprint her into his memories permanently.

"Dr. Jones... your next patient is ready for you."

Killian craned his neck, flashing the nurse a small smile. "Thank you." With one final glance of the blonde who was driving out of the parking lot, he had to peel himself away from his spot in front of the window before turning around and heading to his next appointment.

Even though he would never see her again, Killian knew he would never be the same again.


End file.
